


Fern Frost

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is grumpy. Merlin knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fern Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella_bane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_bane/gifts).



Merlin could tell the second he entered Arthur's room how the day would go. Some days he was greeted by a wide grin and a pillow to the head, and others Arthur was hiding deep in a bundle of blankets, grumbling about everything and nothing. As winter had draped Camelot in it's white shroud of snow and decorated the castle's windows with fern frost, these grumpy mornings had become an unfortunate regularity.

On mornings like these Merlin would stir an extra spoon of honey into Arthur's porridge; prepare a bath unasked; lay out only the most comfortable and warmest clothes.

"They say the sun will come out in the afternoon," he would say, casually, while he draped a warm towel over Arthur's shoulders.

"Hmpf," Arthur would answer and lean back a bit against Merlin's chest.

Merlin knew that all this wouldn't immediately cure Arthur's mood. But Arthur would force a tiny smile, ruffle Merlin's hair and say, "Thank you." And this alone was worth it.

♥


End file.
